The currently existing research administrative infrastructure at the University of Ibadan has been limited to financial management of research grants. The absence of an Office of Sponsored Research responsible for the overall coordination and management of research activities has restricted the capacity of researchers in the institution to benefit maximally from external funding opportunities. Therefore, the main goal of this project is to strengthen and enhance research administrative capacity at the University of Ibadan. This will be achieved through the establishment and sustenance of an Office of Sponsored Research. Other activities to be conducted will include recruitment and training of office staff, training workshops in research management for academic staff and postgraduate students in the biomedical and behavioral sciences. Links will also be established with potential funding agencies and information on funding opportunities will be made available to researchers electronically.